Project 1 will investigate the molecular basis of stem cell quiescence using the physiological phenomenon known as diapause as a model. We will also test whether similar molecular events occur in human pluripotent stem cells. Specific Aim 1 will use a diapause model to characterize stem cell quiescence in vivo, while Specific Aim 2 will characterize stem cell quiescence using novel in vitro models.